fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Zect
Appearance Height : 6’ 6” - 6’7” Weight : 314 pounds, including his wings Hair Color: His black bangs covers his forehead and curves to his left behind the bangs that fall beside his cheeks. Another group of bangs fall to the other side of his cheeks. It is then soothed out to the back of his head and eventually falls over his neck, above his shoulders. Eye Color: His eyes are a deep green like that of healthy grass. Build : Zect’s body type is very lean and refined. He often puts aside an hour a day to work out his body even when he is already very busy running around Daein. The reason why he keeps himself in shape is because, even in danger, he would prefer to defend himself using his fists rather than to shift into his raven form. 'Scars/Wounds ': Zect does, indeed, carry quite a few faded whip marks and a lot of scars from his slavery and manhunt days. The whip marks are all over the upper torso of his back and there is a huge, noticeable scar on his right arm reaching far beneath his elbow and to his shoulder blades. The other smaller scars are either too small or have become dull. Personal Personality Zect is quite calm and collected, but he is quite the serious guy. He stands strong to his beliefs and will argue against someone whose views he finds "messed-up." However, on occasions, if a person were able to prove him wrong or his beliefs too shallow, he will stumble upon making an apology to that said person. Used to being alone, he often finds having human company slightly bothersome, but that is only because it is hard for him to be considerate of their feelings. He also has a known short temper in which he doesn't really know how to control. Most of the time, Zect comes off as being cold, distant, and rather rude, but it's hard for him to interact with others. However, beneath that hard, cold shell he hides under is a very loyal, loving, and kind-hearted person. Once Zect opens up to a person, he has a hard time letting go. And when he does become open to a person, his smiles and soft laughter will be much more exposed than ever before. Even so, he refuses to let anyone witness him when he's depressed and crying. Whatever happens, Zect will most likely keep strong and hold back his tears like he had done all his life. Likes -Fruit delicacies -Steak -Cute animals -Fireflies -Large bodies of water Dislikes -Alcoholic beverages -Cheese -Politics -Discrimination -Cold weather Strengths ''-Strong-Minded - In even the most dire situation and changes, Zect will remain the same. His opinions will always be welcomed and shared to help aid a friend’s confusion or indecisiveness. Even if the world is falling apart, his opinions and beliefs will not falter.'' ''-Dedicated Loyalties - Once Zect believes in someone, it is very hard for him to lose that belief. Regardless of how idiotic or dumb his friend’s goal will be, Zect will support them all the way ''- - ''all to the end. Even after death, Zect will continue to keep them close and continue what they could not if they haven‘t already.'' ''-A Man of His Word - Zect does not break promises unless it is necessary. Because of his beliefs and morals, it is hard for this man to betray whatever he promises to do, even if it takes him out of his comfort zone.'' ''-Blunt to the Point - In a world as beautiful and deceitful as this one, Zect is one to share his honesty regardless of the situation. And the best part is that the does not avoid telling the truth -- he says it right out in an instant.'' Weaknesses ''-Brash - Hard to consider someone else's feelings, Zect often times comes off as too blunt and forward. This often turns the situation sour and detracts others almost instantaneously.'' ''-Too Much Pride - Zect will not back down on his beliefs or traditions - - nor will he ever try to unless wrestled with. However, because of this manly pride of his, it often turns people away from him or worsen relationships with those he already made.'' ''-Being Rather Inexpressive - No matter how much Zect cares about someone, he has a really hard time attempting to show it. Most of the time, he fails to show it thus leaving the other person hurt from misunderstanding his words and actions.'' ''-Just Can't Care Sometimes - ''There ''are just some matters that Zect takes himself out of entirely, weather it dealt with him or not, when concerning his mood. Especially with drama, he will do almost nothing to help it nor will he do anything with the intentions to stop it.'' Family/Friends Rodger - biological father (alive) Cathy - biological mother (alive) Damien - biological older brother (alive) Selicia - biological older sister (alive) Raewyn - biological younger sister (alive) History Born into slavery in Begnion, Zect had learned to hate nobles because of the household that owned him and his family. At first he hated beorcs because they were the ones who kept him and his love ones captive. But then he soon found himself hating laguz as well because of their ability to bow down to their masters at every command. Zect, young and naïve, often got himself into sticky situations in which could have led him to be beaten to death, but he was lucky that the kind noble’s daughter would always protect him. She was gentle to all the slaves and tended to favor Zect from the rest, telling him that he was very different from everyone. Therefore, she began to educate him of knowledge, books, and politics, and Zect eagerly became her curios student. It was most likely because of her that Zect retained the idea of escaping from slavery. He began to plan it and she aided him in doing so. However, as the days had just begun to brighten many years later, she was forced to marry a noble man her father had promised her to. Zect, losing the one person who protected him from danger and most likely his closest friend, decided it was finally time to act on the plan. When Zect told his enslaved friends of escaping from slavery, none of them agreed with him . Thus, Zect felt naturally abandoned by his own people and his own family. His older sister, Selicia, was the only one to support his plan. She even told him she would come along, but she was dedicated to stay with the rest of the family. But that was how she was, always looking after Zect when both their parents and their older brother were too scared to care about him. In the end, it annoyed him how weak-minded the slave laguz were. It was then that he came to a realizing that both beorcs and laguz were equally bad and good. After gathering enough information, Zect executed his escape plan by himself, bidding farewell only to his sister. By then, he was a boy at the age of twenty. Even if it may had seemed selfish of him for escaping on his own, he only left on his own because no one else wanted to. He only ran after a dream that everyone else dreamed of but never attempted. Almost nearly caught and killed right from the beginning of his escape, Zect headed in the direction of the desert. Eventually, he was able to get away from the ones who hunted him down once he was far into the desert. However, he found himself lost in desert and soon found himself in Daein which was another nation unknown to him. Quickly, after coming in contact with beorcs, they chased him off into the mountains and went after him. High in the trees where the branches came together so thick, it was nearly black; he hid there, shivering from being cold, thirsty, and hungry. Once things settled down and it was night, he found himself almost blind in the situation. However, because he was so desperate for some food and water, he quickly learned to use his ears like he did when he hid from the hunters back when he was still in Begnion. Using this new method to get around with just the mere sounds of crickets to guide him, he was able to make his way back into beorc land. The first thing he did was stole some crops and well water, and then quickly retreated back into the woods. That's when his habit for stealing began because it was the only way he could continue to survive. These days, Zect still resides in Daein's mountains as he knows no other way to live nor is he daring enough to cross the desert again. Because of his past, he tends to be cautious when being approached or when he approaches someone. Otherwise, there are days Zect still wonders if the choice he made to run away from home was right. And only being human, he does become lonely and miss his family and friends. Although he does want to return to them, he has no idea how they're faring or if he is even allowed to return back to them after abandoning them so long ago. For now, he has to take care of himself and survive until he can finally find the courage and someway back home. Extra Battle Theme: Day Becomes Night by Two Steps from Hell Theme Song (instrumental): Gymnopédie No.1 by Erik Satie Theme Song (lyrical): Nightminds by Missy Higgins RP History Supports Copyright OC belongs to Roylover - Member at Fire Emblem Role Play (FERP)